


Will You Pick Me Up?

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Writing Competition [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Gen, Guardian Angel, Little Dean, Little Sam, M/M, Suicide, Underage Non-con (mentioned), Underage Prostitution (mentioned), Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Dean had had enough with John never giving him and Sammy enough food to survive. He was tired of it, so tired that he had to do something to stop it.One way or another, he was going to fix their hunger problem...





	Will You Pick Me Up?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustYourEverydayTsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourEverydayTsundere/gifts).



> This is apart of a bunch of challenges I’m doing with my gf so if you wanna help me win just leave some kudos. 
> 
> If you like hers better leave her some kudos.
> 
> \- Theme  
> • Suicide

Dean was pacing back and forth, his hands stuffed into his pocket as he waited by the front door of this months motel. 

The paint in the room was peeling and the fridge was empty and currently they were out of money. Which brought Dean back to his current dilemma. 

He had skipped school today seeing that his education was the least of his problems in the meantime. He spent the whole day wandering around town in search of food and money. But after being chased out of countless shops he stopped trying to steal food.

He was too young to work, no one wanted to hire a twelve year old. Meaning getting a job would be a no go. 

Well, at least a government official job. 

He did other jobs for money, most not the best. 

The last job he had was working for a small group called the Devils, not a very original name but it’s not like they were advocating for anything holy. So the name wasn’t really that un practical. 

The gang as they would call themselves would often raid the small town, vandalizing buildings and sneaking into houses to rob the people on the richer side of the neighborhood.

It paid well and Dean and Sammy never went hungry once while they were there. 

Dean didn’t even have to do anything sexual to get in which was a plus for him. They just thought that having a little kid in the gang would overall make them look less shady. Which kinda worked, sometimes they’d even have Dean distract someone at the front door while they robbed the upstairs of a home.

It was the best job Dean had gotten, and then John told them that he had finished up the Banshee case and that it was time to hit the road again. 

Meaning he had to leave behind all the possible money he could have gotten working with them. Which now that he thinks about it wasn’t that much, they gave him the littlest money considering he was a ‘kid’. But money was money and it went far for him and Sammy. 

But all that was in the past, the present was a place where him and Sammy were currently starving. 

And there was nothing for Dean to do, no jobs would hire him and he didn’t think he could bring himself to get up out of bed if he blew another fucking guy outside of a bar one more time. He knew they were desperate, and $20 would have been able to put a nice meal in front of Sammy for dinner that night. 

But even thinking about leaving the house at 11pm to do it make him almost throw up. He was shaking mid stride as he thought about going to that bar… 

He swallowed down bile and went back to his pacing. 

Sammy was about to be home and he had to think about what exactly he was going to do. Mostly he just had to know what the answer was going to be-

The front door knob twisted and on instinct Dean flinched and wanted to launch himself towards his gun but by containing himself a second longer than he wanted to the mystery door knob turner turned out to just be Sammy. 

“Why’d they say-?” 

Sammy frowned, “Matt said his family would love to have me for the night. But Dean why do you want me to sleepover at someone’s house?” 

Dean nodded, not seeming to recognize the fact that Sammy had asked him a question. “Perfect-“ He turned and scurried off the grab his younger brothers bag that he’d packed. He lifted it and quickly ran back to place it in his brothers arms. 

“Everything you’ll need is in here, remember, have fun, alright?” He was smiling as best as he could but Sammy seemed to sense something was wrong because his adorable face scrunched up and his eyes were clouding over. 

“What’s wrong, D?” 

Dean shook his head, “nothings wrong, alright? I’m just excited for you. You’ve never had a sleepover before. It’ll be fun.” 

Sammy didn’t seem to believe him but he nonetheless nodded his head. “Alright, D.” 

Dean nodded and helped him by taking the heavy bag from his arms, “I’ll help you carry it. You ready to go.” 

Sammy nodded and reached up to grab his hand, “I’m ready.”

The two of the left the motel, hand in hand as they made their way to Sammy’s friends house. Luckily it wasn’t a long walk, the boy lived just up the road. 

“Hey, you wanna piggy back ride?” 

Sammy stopped walking and looked up, “really?”

Dean laughed and nodded, “yeah really, hop on.” He kneeled down to give Sammy a better angle to jump onto his back. 

With the younger boy secured on his back Dean continued his walk up the hill to Matt’s house. The combined weight of Sammy and both his school bag and sleepover bag grew tiresome. But never for a second did he think about telling him to get off his back. 

After making it up the hill in record time, Dean let Sammy jump off his back. Sammy didn’t run to the door like Dean expected him to, instead the young boy turned and wrapped his arms around his older brother. 

“You’ll be here to pick me up right?” He practically whimpered it into Dean’s shirt. 

Dean’s eyes grew glassy and he smiled, “course I will.” He messed up Sammy’s hair and laughed. “You’ll need a haircut soon.” 

Sammy instead of his usual glare at the mention of his hair being cut just nodded. “If  _ you _ cut it, okay.” 

Dean swallowed his nerves and forced a smile out of his quivering lips. “Yeah, Sammy. I’ll cut your hair.” He cleared his throat, “now you go on and play alright.” 

He nodded and grabbed his bag and slowly walked up the steps, looking back at Dean before knocking on the door. 

A woman with a kind smile opened the door and her smile brightened as she took in Sammy’s innocent appearance. Who wouldn’t give Sammy the biggest smile they could? 

“Hi there! You must be Sam, c’mon in. Are you with anyone-?” She looked up and met eyes with Dean, her smile not wavering for a second. “Are you Sam’s brother?” 

Dean managed to smile and nod, “yeah.” 

She looked like she wanted to make some sort of comment but she didn’t, instead she nodded back. “Do you have a phone number I could have to let you know when to pick him up?”

Dean shook his head, “uh, I’ll just stop by. Like- like around 10?” 

She hurried to nodded, “sure, that sounds fine. C’mon Sam. Matt’s up in his room.” 

Sammy nodded and turned back to Dean, “bye. I’ll see  _ you _ tomorrow?” It was more of a question than a statement and so Dean nodded. 

“Yeah, you’ll see  _ me _ tomorrow.” 

The walk to the motel was long and extended, instead of it taking 10 minutes it seemed to take him an hour. It was like he slowed down while the rest of the world sped up. 

By the time he got back it was night and the motel looked to be almost inviting. Like it was calling to him. 

So he hurried inside and locked the door in something akin to fear. His heart was racing and it didn’t make sense considering he wasn’t scared, he wasn’t anything. 

He found himself sitting on the bed in the darkness of the motel, the only light source coming from the bright sign for the motel outside. It was a dazzling pink and blue and it glared down at you whenever you’d enter the parking lot. 

His leg started bouncing on its own and he didn’t even notice until it started to cramp and numb forcing him to stop.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind but all that did was focus his brain on one single item in the room. 

And that was his father’s Colt Ring Lever rifle. 

It was there to help protect Sammy, that was his job, to protect Sammy. So his dad given him a gun to do so. Just thinking about his dad made him want to throw up. The thought that when he got back he was going to be so fucking pissed. That he’d yell at Sammy. He wasn’t supposed to fucking yell at Sammy, he was supposed to yell at Dean. 

The tween let out a few breaths and on shaky legs stood and stumbled across the room to kneel in front of the wooden draw chest. In the bottom under a set of t-shirts was the protect Sammy gun. 

Reaching out and taking hold of the gun was a lot harder than it used to be, making his eyes water and his stomach flip. But he pursued with picking it up, his whole arm shaking and his body sweating through his shirt. Making his grip slippery and his hold unsteady. 

After taking it out of the draw he stared at it, the thing that his whole life meant safety and protection wasn’t here to save him anymore. Because no gun was going to protect him starvation. 

He twisted the gun so the barrel was facing him and all the fear he was experiencing before was nothing compared to him looking down the barrel of a gun. Something he never thought he’d have to do. He wasn’t one of his dad’s monsters, why was he on the wrong side of the gun?

He shivered and inched it closer, placing the cold end of it into his mouth as he fingers worked to turn off the safety and prepare to pull the trigger. The action was already set to release and now all he had to do was gain the courage to cock the gun. 

They were completely covered in sweat, his fingers stiffening as they tried to bend. He whimpered as they came in contact with the metal of the trigger. His eyes watering as he flexed the digit and pulled the trigger. 

The sound was loud and it rung his ears, his splitting head was ringing with the sound. 

But with the feeling of pain radiating through his body came the realization that he was still here. He was still alive. 

He dropped the gun as if suddenly it was the most terrifying thing he’d ever seen. His eyes had grown massively in size and his hand went to feel the back of it head for a bullet sized hole only to find nothing but hair. 

He looked up and saw that the wall behind him was cracked and there was a hole in it. A bullet hole. 

He leaped to his feet and backed away from the wall with its impossible bullet holes and it’s not supposed to be there cracking plaster. 

Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was letting out sobs as he took in the destruction to the wall.  

He was shaking his head as he let out loud sobs his shaking amplified and he couldn’t even see straight with all the tears in his eyes. 

He ran to his bag and pulled out his emergency rope he never had the occasion to use. In the mix of his sobbing and shaking he knotted the noose as best as he could before throwing the end around the hanging fan. In his haste he jumped onto the bed and grabbed the other end of the rope, pulling them together to tie it as best as he could before slipping it around his throat and jumping off the bed.

But when he felt the floor collide with his body and not the pressure on his neck he looked up to find to his horror that the rope had been singed off. 

He whimpered and ran to the bathroom to fill up the tub but no water came. 

When he reached into his back pocket for his knife it was dull and sliding it across his wrist left no mark, and when he left the motel in a fit of terror to finally end this horrible life by getting hit with a car, none came. 

He was left in the middle of the street crying his heart out at the fact that this was happening to him. Why in the world could Dean Winchester not die. He deserved to have a break, he deserved Heaven didn’t he?

“God-! God why can’t I die?! Nothing’s working-! G-God!” He was yelling as loud as he could, looking up to the night sky, perfectly brilliant with its dark horizon and it’s shining stars. 

He stood up from the road and his breathing started to slow, he was on the verge of passing out. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t fall asleep. Something was out there, and it wasn’t God. 

He forced his body to run, all the way up the road and up that big ass hill to get to Matt’s house. His heart pounding in his chest as his legs continued to move without his knowledge. He just kept going faster and faster till he regained focus of the door that belonged to Sammy’s friend. 

His fist was collecting with the door in a loud and unsettling noise that disrupted the soft silence of night. 

After a minute of his insistent knocking the door unlocked to reveal a worried Matt’s mom. She had sleep curlers in and she was in a nightgown, a robe wrapped around her shoulders. 

“Sam’s brother? I- what are you doing here? Are you alright, dear why are you crying?” 

He was shaking his head as he tried to practice how to speak, his lips moving but nothing coming out. “Sammy- Sammy- is Sammy okay?!” It all rushed together and his eyes were currently still shedding tears. 

“He’s fine, he’s sleeping. Sweetie what’s wrong? Where’s your mom?” She was giving him that concerned parental look all the adults in his life gave him when they saw him buying groceries or mothering his younger brother. 

“I- I don’t, my dad he’s- he’s not- I- Sammy’s alright? He’s alright? My dad’ll he’ll- I’ll- I’ll kill me if something happens to him.” His voice was shaking and he was stuttering over his words as he tried to explain all his worries and concerns to a woman he doesn’t know. 

She crouched to be at a better height to talk to him and she gently lead him inside. “Do you have anyone I can call? When’s your dad getting back?”

Dean shook his head, “I don’t know- he doesn’t- he doesn’t say! I don’t have anyone to call! My uncle Bobby is only for emergencies and this isn’t an emergency so I can’t call him! Dad’ll he’ll-“

Matt’s mom shhed him and calmly rubbed his back as he continued to sob. 

“I just need to see Sammy. I had to know he was alright.”

She nodded, “how about we go see him, alright?” She was trying to smile but he knew she looked pained herself. Looking at him did that to people. 

He frantically nodded, following her up the stairs and to the room the two boys were sleeping in. 

Immediately he ran to Sammy’s bed, wrapping his arms around his small body. More tears leaking out of his eyes and he cried into his brothers shoulder.

“D?”

His brothers tired and confused voice interrupted his sobs and Dean only cried harder.

“I won’t leave you; I swear. I’m never gonna leave you. I’m so sorry Sammy. I’ll always be here to pick you up. I’m never, never going to leave  _ you. _ ” 


End file.
